Valentine Day Story
by dumbsekai
Summary: "Chanyeolie, selamat hari valentine" / "Bukannya kau sudah tahu kalau aku tak suka cokelat?" / "Annyeonghaseyo Park Chanyeol imnida" / "Kau mengenalnya?" / "Aku ingin bercerita. Ini tentang sahabat kecilku" - EXO! Chanbaek! -


**Cast : i eks o**

**Pair : ChanBaek**

**Genre : Frienship, romance**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Chanbaek punya saya! /g**

"**Chanyeolie, selamat hari valentine" / "Bukannya kau sudah tahu kalau aku tak suka cokelat?" / "Annyeonghaseyo Park Chanyeol imnida" / "Kau mengenalnya?" / "Aku ingin bercerita. Ini tentang sahabat kecilku"**

**.**

**.**

**BGM : Hatsune Miku – From Y to Y**

**Coba baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya**

**.**

**.**

**-From Y to Y-**

Byun Baekhyun, namja berumur 16 tahun ini dilahirkan di Jepang dan ketika ia berumur 7 tahun ia kembali ke Korea. Lihatlah, ia terlihat bosan di dalam kamarnya. Menatap ke langit luar sambil diiringi musik yang mengalun dari handphonenya.

Ia mulai beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan berjalan menuju rak buku di sudut kamarnya. Memilah-milah buku apa yang akan ia baca untuk menghilangkan bosan. Baekhyun sangat suka membaca buku. Kemudian ia mencoba meraih salah satu buku di rak atas dan-

Bruk

-buku lain terjatuh dengan posisi terbuka. Buku itu berwarna biru langit dengan pita putih sebagai pembatas. Baekhyun mulai membuka halaman demi halaman dan matanya tertuju pada satu halaman yang menarik perhatiannya.

"_6 Juli 2007_

_ Ku dengar dari teman-temanku akan ada keluarga baru yang menempati rumah di seberang rumahku! Hiyaaa~! Kau tahu, aku senang sekali! Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan orang tersebut!"_

Ia memilih untuk melanjutkan membaca dan duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"_13 Juli 2007_

_ Benar saja! Kyaaaaa~ _

_ Dia namja yang sangaaaattt tampan! Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia namja yang tinggi. Kurasa aku menyukainya walaupun dia dingin padaku, aku akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya._

_ Byun Baekhyun, hwaiting!"_

Membaca kembali buku hariannya ketika ia masih berumur sembilan tahun membuat tersenyum kecil. Ia merubah posisi duduknya. Kakinya ia silangkan dan buku itu ia taruh di depannya.

Dari ia bertemu dengan bocah bernama Park Chanyeol yang selalu acuh tak acuh terhadapnya. Menggoda Chanyeol dan berharap mendapat perhatian Chanyeol. Menyanyi untuk Chanyeol dalam bahasa Jepang dan selalu berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin seperti arti lirik lagu tersebut. Selalu memberi Chanyeol cokelat buatannya pada Valentine Day -walaupun Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyukai cokelat dan berujung kepada Chanyeol yang selalu membuang cokelat tersebut. Lalu ia akan berharap Chanyeol akan membalas cokelatnya pada saat White Day.

"_8 Februari 2009_

_ Sore itu aku menonton acara kartun favoritku di ruang tamu. Tak lama aku mendengar eomma memanggilku. Kemudian aku melihat eomma dan appa berdiri di ruang tamu bersama keluarga Chanyeol. Ada apa?_

_ "Ada apa?"_

_ "Chanyeol akan pulang ke Jepang" jawab eomma._

_ Sungguh, aku tak percaya. Jujur, aku menyayangi Chanyeol. Huhuhu_

_ "Ne, ahjumma akan kembali ke Jepang. Baekhyun baik-baik ne disini" eomma Chanyeol tersenyum manis kepadaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Chanyeol. Masih sama. Masih tak perduli padaku._

_Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku masih tak percaya Chanyeol akan pulang ke Jepang. Dan aku segera berlari ke kamarku dan mengunci pintu. Aku tak ingin siapa pun menggangguku. Aku hanya ingin sendiri._

_ Chanyeol, aku akan merindukanmu T-T"_

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Ia kembali mengingat Park Chanyeol yang selalu dingin kepadanya pulang ke Jepang dan ia yang terus mengurung diri karena Chanyeol.

"_6 Mei 2011_

_ Negau koto sae yurusarenai sekai nanoka na_

_ Tatta hitotsu no uso de sae mo_

_ Kimi no namida o unde shimau_

_ Kazoe kirenai hodo no tsumi o kasanete kita_

_ Sono te ni fureta koto_

_ Kimi no tonari de sotto ikiyou to shita koto_

_ Sial. Aku sangat merindukan lagu ini, aku sangat rindu menyanyikannya untuk Chanyeol. Hm, saengil chukkahamnida Byun Baekhyun yang selalu mengharapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Chanyeol, yang sayangnya Chanyeol tak pernah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Haha menyedihkan._

_ Kodoku no itami de tsugutau kara_

_ Kimi no kioku ni sotto isasete_

_ Kawaranai kimochi de mata deaetara iine_

_ Soshite te wo tsunagou_

_ Sono toki made_

_ Mata ne_

_ Bogoshippo Chanyeol-ah T-T"_

Tak terasa kristal bening perlahan turun dari mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menelungkupkan badannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantalnya. "haha kau bodoh Baekhyun, masih saja mengharapkan Chanyeol haha hiks"

Terus seperti itu, "hiks dia saja tak pernah perduli padamu hiks" sampai ia terlelap.

**-From Y to Y-**

"Wajahmu muram Baekhyun-ah, ada apa?"

Baekhyun hanya menatap Jongdae sebentar dan melipat tangannya di atas meja lalu membenamkan wajahnya.

"Rin seonsaengnim datang!"

Dan semua berhamburan menuju meja masing-masing. Guru bahasa Jepang yang terkenal killer tersebut masuk bersama seorang namja bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut berwarna cokelat almond. Senyumnya terus mengembang sehingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang rapi. Matanya berbinar-binar, dengan telinga seperti para peri di dalam cerita fantasi.

Baekhyun terhenyak. Dalam hati ia sangat mengenal fisik namja itu, namun pikirannya seakan-akan membantah apa isi hatinya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida"

DUAR

Seperti ada bom yang menghantamnya, Baekhyun terkejut dan kemudian tubuhnya melemas. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, pikirannya menerawang. Apakah namja itu benar-benar Park Chanyeol?

.

"Jadi kau pindahan dari Jepang?"

"Tapi kau orang Korea 'kan?"

"Ne! Tentu saja! haha" Chanyeol kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya.

Bruk

Sreett

Semua pandangan menuju ke sumber suara, dari tempat Baekhyun. "Hey Byun Baek! Mau kemana? Kau bahkan belum sama sekali berkenalan dengan Chanyeol"

'Byun Baek?'

"Ada urusan osis" jawab Baekhyun dingin dan berlalu keluar kelas.

"Haish ada apa dengan anak itu" ujar Jongin sambil membenarkan letak duduknya.

"Byun Baek? Namanya Byun Baekhyun?"

"Hm- Eh, kau mengenalnya?"

**-From Y to Y-**

**14 Februari 2014**

"Kau dapat berapa cokelat pagi ini Chanyeol?" Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol sambil membawa beberapa kotak cokelat kecil di tangannya.

"Dapat dua. Dan kau?"

"Ini," Sehun memperlihatkan kotak cokelat yang ada di tangannya, "ada 4"

"Apa kau akan membalas semua cokelat yang kau dapat?" sambungnya.

"Aku tak tahu"

Dari jauh, Baekhyun memperhatikan dua makhluk yang sedang bercakap cakap tentang cokelat yang di dapatnya pada hari ini. Chanyeol dan Sehun. lebih tepatnya Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Cokelat itu untuk siapa Baekhyun-ah?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Eng.. ani." dengan cepat Baekhyun memasukkan cokelat tersebut ke loker mejanya.

"Jujur saja Baekhyun-ah, dari tadi kulihat kau terus memperhatikan Chanyeol. Apa kau menyukainya? Kalau begitu berikan saja cokelat itu padanya"

"Ani! Cokelat ini bukan untuknya. Jangan bicara macam-macam kau Do Kyungsoo!"

"Aku hanya bercanda hehehe"

.

Bel masuk terdengar, siswa-siswa yang berada di kantin segera berhamburan kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Begitu juga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun duduk di tempatnya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya, bermaksud bermain game sambil menunggu guru yang masuk.

Perhatiannya teralihkan saat Chanyeol masuk kelas dan duduk di tempatnya. Chanyeol terkejut saat ada kotak cokelat lain di dalam lokernya, ia segera mengambil cokelat tersebut dan menaruhnya kembali saat Kim seonsaengnim memasuki kelas.

.

Di dalam kamarnya, Chanyeol sangat penasaran siapa orang yang memberinya cokelat tersebut. Akhirnya ia membuka kotak cokelat yang di dapatnya dan menemukan sepucuk surat di dalamnya. Di tulis dengan kertas berwarna merah jambu dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi.

_"Annyeong, Chanyeol_

_ Selamat hari valentine! Hm, ini ada cokelat untukmu. Mianhae, aku tahu kau tak menyukai cokelat. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku menyayangimu, terlebih menyukai. Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku hanya ingin jadi penggemar rahasiamu hahaha. Sekali lagi, selamat hari valentine!_

_ p.s: jangan coba-coba buang cokelat itu, aku sudah susah payah membuatnya haha"_

"Hm? Nuguya?"

**-From Y to Y-**

**14 Maret 2014**

"Kau membawa gitar lagi, Chanyeol?" tanya Yixing yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm, hari ini guru sedang rapat 'kan?" sahut Chanyeol sambil menaruh gitar di pangkuannya.

Semua murid segera menggerubungi Chanyeol dan Yixing. Seakan-akan mereka sudah tahu bahwa akan terjadi kolaborasi di antara mereka *yehet*. Kecuali satu orang. Ia masih sibuk bergelut dengan buku komik yang berada di tangannya.

"Kali ini aku ingin bercerita" ia mulai memetik perlahan senar gitarnya. "Ini tentang sahabat kecilku"

"Ceritakan pada kami Chanyeol-ah!"

"Ya benar!"

Semua heboh mengambil posisi masing-masing di sekitar Chanyeol. Lagi, kecuali namja itu. Namja itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah buku komiknya. Memang, matanya mengarah ke buku komik di hadapannya namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Aku dilahirkan di Jepang. Dulu aku pernah tinggal dua tahun di Korea, umurku saat itu masih sembilan tahun. Saat berada di Korea, aku mempunyai teman, rumahnya tepat berada di seberang rumahku. Dia namja yang manis, dia juga pendek haha."

Semua tertawa, namun tidak dengan namja itu. Namja itu mulai menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Dia sering menyanyikanku lagu dalam bahasa Jepang, aku sangat menyukai lagu itu. Setelah menyanyikan lagu itu, dia pasti akan berkata bahwa dia tidak ingin seperti arti lirik lagu itu. Aku suka bagaimana dia yang selalu mencoba mendapatkan perhatianku. Dia sering memberiku cokelat pada hari valentine walaupun aku tidak begitu menyukai cokelat. Saat memberikan cokelat dia sering berkata kalau cokelat itu buatan dia dan eommanya. Ujung-ujungnya aku akan membuang cokelat tersebut. Dia sangat baik padaku, sayangnya aku saja yang terlalu dingin padanya, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya"

Dan disambut dengan tatapan "wah sayang sekali" dari para pendengar.

"Selalu seperti itu selama dua tahun. Setelah dua tahun di Korea terlewati, pekerjaan appaku mewajibkan aku dan keluargaku kembali ke Jepang."

"Sore hari, keluargaku berkunjung ke rumah'nya' untuk berpamitan karena besok pagi aku sudah harus berangkat. Belum sempat berpamitan, ia sudah berlari ke kamarnya. Aku tahu ia pasti menangis"

Chanyeol bersiap untuk bermain gitar dan mulai memetik senar gitarnya.

_"Senaka o mukete kimi wa arukidashita, kawasu kotoba mo nai mama (you started walking turning your back on me, without any exchanged words)"_

_ "Yureru kokoro no naka kodomo no youni sakenda (my mind is wavering, and I cried out like a child)"_

_ "Ikanaide! Ikanaide! Nee..._ _(Dont go! Dont go! Hey...)"_

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, "Ketika pulang dari rumahnya, aku serasa ingin menangis. Aku sangat merasa bersalah sudah sangat dingin padanya. Padahal ia namja yang baik, teramat baik padaku."

_"Senaka o mukete boku wa aruki dashita (I started walking, turning my back on you)"_

_ "Namida ochiru mae ni ikana kya (I have to go before my tears are falling)"_

_ "Shiawase sugiru no wa kirai da to itsuwatta (Pretending I dislike being too happy)"_

_ "Tsuyogatte tebanashita risou no mirai (I tried to act strong, and let go of my ideal future)" _

_ "Torimodosenu negai (I cant get back my wish)"_

"Eommanya pernah mengabariku kalau dia terus mengurung diri setelah aku kembali ke Jepang. Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah" Air wajah Chanyeol mulai berubah menjadi sedih. "Ia bahkan sering kerumahku dan langsung menemuiku di kamarku. Ia banyak bercerita padaku. Ia juga sering menyanyi untukku di kamarku dengan aku yang tak peduli dan memainkan pspku. Hah~ setelah kembali ke Jepang, kamarku serasa sunyi sekali"

_"Sukoshi hiroku kanjiru kono semai wan ruumu (My small one-room which feels a little roomier)"_

_ "Kokoro no sukima o hirogeru youda (Seems to widening a crack in my heart)"_

_ "Sukoshi nagaku kanjiru honno ippun ichibyou (For a single minute or second which feels longer)"_

_ "Kimi to sugesetara, to (I want to stay with you)"_

Belum sempat Chanyeol bersuara, terdengar suara namja lain menyambung nyanyiannya.

_"Negau koto sae yurusarenai sekai nanoka na (I wonder if the world doesn't allow me even to wish it)_

_ "Tatta hitotsu no uso de sae mo (Even only one lie I told)_

_ "Kimi no namida o unde shimau (Will go and lead to your tears)_

_ "Kazoekirenai hodo no tsumi o kasanete kita (I cant count how many sins iIve repeated)_

_ "Sono te ni fureta koto (One is what touched your hand)_

_ "Kimi no tonari de sotto ikiyou to shita koto (One is what tried to live gently next to you)_

Semua perhatian tertuju kepada namja itu. Baekhyun. 'Apa namja yang dimaksud Chanyeol itu Baekhyun?' seperti itulah isi pikiran mereka. Baekhyun duduk di atas mejanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol tersenyum dan terus melanjutkan permainan gitarnya.

_"Kodoku no itami de tsugutau kara (I'll atone with the pain of loneliness)"_

_ "Kimi no kioku ni sotto isasete (So let me stay gently in your memory)"_

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, namun Chanyeol masih menatapnya.

_ "Kawaranai kimochi de mata deaetara iine (I wish we can meet again with these enduring feelings)"_

_ "Soshite te wo tsunagou (We'll go hand in hand)"_

_ "Sono toki made, 'mata ne' (Until then, 'See you')"_

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa keduanya saling merindukan satu sama lain. Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, bahunya terlihat bergetar. Chanyeol segera memberikan gitarnya kepada Yixing dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang dan berkata, "Mianhae Baekhyun-ah, dulu aku sangat dingin padamu."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah membalas cokelatmu pada hari putih. Setelah kau sering memberikan cokelat kepadaku aku jadi menyukai cokelat. Aku terlalu dingin, mianhae Baekhyun-ah"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun berdiri dan berbalik sambil menyeka air matanya. "Gwaenchana." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Teramat manis malah.

Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun. "Aku sungguh minta maaf lagi-lagi tidak membalas cokelatmu di hari putih ini."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Hey, Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya kau mau 'kan menerima cintaku?"

**END**

**/liat ke atas/ hah? itu fic apaan?**

**Tadinya pengen di publish pas White Day, tapi karena tanggal segitu pasti sibuk sekolah, jadi ya dipublish pas Valentine.**

**Ini fic keinspirasi dari mimpi dan sedikit dari kisah nyata, halah. Lagu Mikuu ini juga ngedukung banget kayaknya, coba deh dengerin lagunya sambil baca arti liriknya, dijamin nangis T-T)b**

**Okesip, sekian dulu. Mind to Review?**

**ENYAHLAH KALIAN WAHAI SIDERS**


End file.
